Corazones en guerra
by MayaGame
Summary: Las personas no pueden elegir de quien enamorarse ni menos mandar al corazón, pero qué pasa si corazones que prohíben enamorarse se enamoran de las personas menos inesperadas y se convertirán en corazones en guerra (lo se muy mal summary u.u) tendrá un poco de lime, lemon y mucho más XD. Espero que le den una oportunidad
1. la carta

**Hola chicas soy nueva escribiendo fics de demashita! Powerpuffgirls z, así que espero que les guste y me comenten si estuve, bien, mal o me mandan chocolate (okno XD) pero bueno aquí está en primer cap.**

 **Autora PDV**

Bueno chicas –comenzó una chica de cabello anaranjado largo hasta la cintura y de unos bellos ojos color rosa –hemos esperado esto por mucho tiempo esta oportunidad –decía con estrellitas en sus ojos haciendo que las chicas que la estaban escuchando le saliera una gota estilo anime en la frente –si pero –comenzó a decir una rubio con dos coletas altas y unos bellos ojos de color azul cielo – si no somos aceptadas –termino una chica de cabello negro un poco largo hasta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos verdes –no se preocupen si seremos aceptadas, yo lo sé –dijo con una pose de triunfo la ojirosa –bueno será mejor esperar me cansa oírte Momoko –le dijo la pelinegra acostando se en la cama de la mencionada –mou, que mala eres Kaoru –dice haciendo un pequeño puchero –pienso lo mismo- dijo la rubia –tú también Miyako, haciendo una cara graciosa, haciendo que las chicas rieran cuando un grito hizo que paran.

Momoko, carta –dijo su mama y ella salió como rayo a la sala, atrás de ella Miyako y Kaoru pero a paso lento, cuando Momoko llego cogió la carta y la leyó cuando Miyako y Kaoru llegaron se la quedaron mirando ya que al parecer ella se quedó congelada –al parecer se murió –dijo Kaoru –no Kaoru no digas eso, mou –dijo Miyako haciendo un puchero y Kaoru sonrió, cuando iba a decir algo mas Momoko volvió en si –nos aceptaron –dijo mejor dicho grito –casi me dejas sorda, Momoko –dijo Kaoru, pero al parecer Momoko no la escucho y siguió con lo suyo –de verdad –dijo Miyako ignorando a Kaoru y sonriendo con Momoko.

Después de lo que paso las chicas conversaron un rato para después ir a sus casas arreglarse ya que la carta decía que mañana la irían a recoger para llevarlas a el internado **Akarui mirai** que significa brillante futuro, para Momoko era un sueño hecho realidad ir a ya pues siempre quiso ir y aunque tuvo que convencer a Kaoru o mejor dicho obligarla a ir aunque a Miyako fue fácil por siempre me apoya aunque la discusión con Kaoru fue graciosa ya que Miyako me ayudo, asi recordando eso Momoko se fue a su cuarto a arreglarse para mañana.

 **Momoko PDV**

Estaba arreglando mis cosas cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abre y mi hermana menor Kuriko entra, se sienta en la cama y me mira por un rato y yo solo sigo en lo que estaba haciendo cogiendo ropa de mis cajones poniendo toda la ropa en la maleta cuando ella habla –mañana te vas? –me pregunta y yo dejo de hacer lo que hago y me siento a su lado –si –le contesto y la abrazo, yo y Kuriko nos queríamos mucho asi que se me hace un poco difícil dejarla.

Te extrañare onee-chan –me dijo y yo la abrase más fuerte –yo igual Kuriko –le dije y así seguíamos abrasadas hasta que ella se fue a su cuarto después de todo ella tenía clases mañana, cuando mi celular sonó lo cogí y conteste –hola –dije y en la otra línea –soy Kaoru, ¿cómo vas? –Me pregunto Kaoru –bien me falta unas cosas pero creo que con lo que empaque basta –le conteste –claro después de que tú y Miyako me obligaron a entrar pero es bueno, porque podre líbrame de mis hermanos –dijo hace estuvimos conversando un buen rato cuando me acorde que tenía que comprar un libro.

Me despedí de Kaoru y Salí a la tienda, como hacia frio fui con un abrigo blanco con detalles rosas **(no sé cómo explicar eso)** cuando llegue pude ver mucho libros cuando sin querer iba a coger uno y una mano se chocó con la mía mire a mi izquierda y ahí estaba un chico pero no lo pude ver muy bien por la capucha del abrigo asi que cuando iba a protestar, el cogió el libro lo pago y se fue rápido cuando sali para buscarlo ya no estaba asi que regrese y me compre otro, resignada regrese a casa.

Me fui a bañar asi que cuando lo hice sali con una pijama corta rosa y me acosté en la cama a leer un poco, cuando comencé a sentir sueño asi que apague todo dejando el libro cerca de mi maleta para acordarme de guardarlo asi caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **Autora PDV**

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por una ventana dándole en la cara a una pelinarnaja plácidamente dormida y ella comienza a abrir sus ojos de color rosa –bueno llego el día –dijo y se fue a dar una baño, cuando lo hizo se cambió con una blusa mangas largas de color rosa pastel y un pantalón tubo color negro, con unos convers rosa, dejando su cabello suelto cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo a la sala, encontrándose con Miyako y Kaoru entrando a la casa listas.

Miyako llevaba un vestido blanco con una chaqueta negra corta y unas botas del mismo color de la chaqueta, con su cabello cogido en sus dos coletas altas pero un poco más largas.

Kaoru llevaba una blusa manga larga de color blanca que dejaba ver un hombro desnudo, un short de color negro y unos convers de color negro, y con su cabello suelto hasta sus hombros.

Ohayo chicas, nos vamos –dijo Momoko sonriendo por ver a sus amigas asi –si –dijeron las dos al unísono, las chicas cogieron sus cosas cuando una limosina negra para cerca de su casa y de ella bajaron dos chicos de unos 24 años, con uniformes negro cogieron las maletas y las metieron a las cajuelas de la limosina, regresando para abrirles la puerta a las tres muchachas, mientras Momoko y Miyako se miraban sonriendo, Kaoru solo bufaba ante esto.

Las chicas subieron a la limosina, mientras las chicas entraban miraban lo grande que era por dentro, en ella se podía ver un mini bar hasta con unos caramelos y televisor –wow –fue lo único que dijo Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru solo miraban sin decir nada, la limosina se encendió y se fueron para el internado.

 **Miyako PDV**

Estoy emocionada por dos cosas, una porque iba a ese internado y la segunda porque iría con mis amigas, yo iba conversando con Momoko y Kaoru escuchando música así que no prestaba atención, aunque me emociona que pueda estudiar para diseñadora y este internado te da buenas recomendaciones –así que me voy a esforzar –pensé, cuando la limosina para paro y los chicos abrieron la puerta y nos extendieron la mano para poder bajar.

Yo y Momoko la aceptamos menos Kaoru, se podía ver unas rejas enormes pero atrás de estas estaba un internado parecía un castillo y no me imagino como será por dentro, -bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás –pensé y mire atrás de mi viendo el camino.

 **Kaoru PDV**

Hay para que resignarme, si Miyako y Momoko ya me obligaron, muy bien pude a ver corrido cuando vi la oportunidad –pensé, cuando bajamos de la limosina uno de eso chicos me extendió su mano para bajar y la ignore pues me molestaba cuando hizo eso.

Pero pensándolo bien no me gusto lo que veo esto parece una prisión y si me pongo a correr ahora Momoko y Miyako me perseguirán y si dependieran de ellas, me trairian amarrada así que puedo hacer yo, pero me alegra poder estar con mis amigas.

 **Autora PDV**

Un señor le abrió las rejas y las llevo adentro del internado cuando ella entraron él se fue diciendo que esperaran ahí, ellas miraban la puerta cuando alguien hablo a sus espaldas –señoritas buenas tardes, soy la directora de este internado, mi nombre es Haruka koizumi –dijo bajando caminado hasta donde estaban las chicas, era una señora de unos 30 por lo mucho de cuerpo bien dotado, cabello chocolate y unos hermosos ojos avellana –me gustaría saber sus nombre –dijo con una sonrisa de nueva la directora.

Soy Miyako Gotokuji, un gusto –dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la señora le correspondiera –Kaoru Matsubara –dijo pero sin sonreír solo mirando a la pared – y yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi, un placer –dijo, cuando ya se habían presentado la directora comenzó a hablar sobre que mañana deberán asistir a clases y que las llevara a su habitación.

Subieron escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo que tenía puertas pararon en una y ellas le indicaba que ese era su habitación se fue y las dejo para que se acomodaran con sus cosas.

Las chicas abrieron la puerta era una habitación con tres camas con sabanas de rosa pastel, las paredes de un color blanco, con más cosas femeninas para las chicas –bueno tengo sueno –dijo Momoko así que las chicas conversaron un poco, se bañaron y se fueron a dormir, para ver qué pasa mañana.

 **Momoko PDV**

Escuche un ruido que me despertó así que salí de habitación que nos dieron, llevaba mi pijama rosa con blanco, camine por el pasillo cuando iba a dar la vuelta en un pasillo alguien se tropezó conmigo y yo solo esperaba el golpe pero nunca llego así que abrí los ojos y vi.

 **Bueno chicas este es el primer capítulo 1,637 palabras y tres hojas, yo les dije que esta historia la escribí con unas amigas así mis amigas y yo éramos las protagonistas, pero como la adapte a** **demashita! Powerpuffgirls z así que tuve que cambiar muchas cosas del capítulo uno y digo muchas porque son muchas, bueno si les gusto comenten, chocolates, tomatazos.**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima sayonara.**


	2. los chicos I

**Hola soy yo de nuevo con el segundo capítulo de corazones en guerra y continuando mis otras historias que las tenía olvidadas, ahora a responder reviews XD.**

 **Nogizaka Haruka:** hola, bien y ¿tú? Bueno, yo no tenía pensado abandonar la historia ya que desde un principio quise seguir el fics así no me dieran reviews y me alegra que te guste pues me gusto tu comentario así que aquí está el otro cap. Espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Momoko PDV**

Escuche un ruido que me despertó así que salí de habitación que nos dieron, llevaba mi pijama rosa con blanco, camine por el pasillo cuando iba a dar la vuelta en un pasillo alguien se tropezó conmigo y yo solo esperaba el golpe pero nunca llego así que abrí los ojos.

Vi unos ojos color rojo que me hipnotizaron y no pude apartar la mirada de ellos –oye fíjate por donde vas–dijo el sacándome en sí y soltándome entonces caí al piso – pero ¿Qué? –Pensé y una vena me salió en la frente –yo debería decir eso si yo fui la afectada –dije con la voz un poco alta y señalándome en el piso –no crees que merezco una disculpa –grite entonces el me tapo la boca con la mano –shshsh, cállate que quieres que se despierten todos –dijo y yo molesta aparto su mano de mi boca y cuando le iba responder una voz me detiene.

Momoko que haces aquí –me dijo y por como sonaba no está feliz, y yo detectaba peligro –Kaoru –dije un susurro –bueno… yo…es que el –dije y cuando mire al frente no había nadie -¿Qué? –Pensé – sí, si vamos –dijo y me arrastro hasta la habitación. (N **/A:** imaginen todo en versión chibi)

 **Brick PDV**

Aproveche el momento para escapar –aunque debo admitir que fue gracioso –pensé –no brick en que estás pensando –me dije a mi mismo y moví la cabeza sacando ese pensamiento, seguí con mi camino así que pase por unos pasillos más y cuando llegue alguien me entro cerrando la puerta.

Se puede saber ¿dónde estabas? –Me dijo esa voz que conocía a la perfección –yo no pero esa vieja se enfadara cuando se entere –dijo calmado –y que importa –le respondí metiéndome en la cama a dormir –pero no te importa la consecuencia –seguía hablando pero yo lo ignoraba –eres un –fue lo único que escuche antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **A la mañana siguiente (7:30 a.m.)**

 **Autora PDV**

Momoko ya estaba alistándose con Miyako, cuando Miyako hablo –Momoko, no es mejor despertar a Kaoru –dijo la rubia, señalando a Kaoru durmiendo plácidamente –creo que, si –dijo, con un vaso de agua en la mano, cuando miyako vio la intención de momoko se apuró a detenerla –mejor lo hago yo –pensó y despertó a la morena, después de eso Kaoru se arregló y la tres salieron.

Al salir la directora las guio a su salón de clases y cuando llegaron –bueno aquí es, esperen hasta que le profesar la llame –dijo y con eso se fue dejándolas ahí paradas.

 **Brick PDV**

Estaba en clase con mis hermanos, cuando el profesor llego y dijo que teníamos estudiantes nuevas –genial, mas locas –pensé y el profesor siguió hablando –pasen chicas –dijo y la vi la misma chica de anoche pero estaba con dos chicas más –esto se va a poner interesante- pensé con una sonrisa y mirando a la pelirroja.

 **Momoko PDV**

El profesor nos llamó y las primera en entrar fueron Miyako y Kaoru, ya que por mi nervio entre ultima, suspire entrando al salón y ahí no tan lejos estaba ese mismo pelirrojo de anoche si el que me había tropezado y está sonriendo como si fuera gracioso, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron lo fulmine por una razón no lo soporto y eso que apenas lo conozco.

Bueno chicas preséntense –dijo el profesor entonces comenzó Miyako –un gusto soy Miyako Gotokuji –dijo con una sonrisa, la segunda fue Kaoru –soy Kaoru Matsubara –dijo con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de pocos amigos y por último fui yo –hola soy Momoko Akatsutsumi –dije mirando hacia algún punto fijo.

 **Autora PDV**

Bueno chicas, les diré donde se van a sentar –dijo el profesor viendo hacia sus alumnos –Miyako delante de Boomer, es el rubio de ahí –dijo señalándolo, ella obedeció y solo se sentó sin mirar al rubio ( **N/A: prácticamente lo ignoro totalmente** ) –Kaoru atrás del pelirrojo –dijo y ella mentalmente agradeció por estar cerca de la ventana, al llegar a su puesto se sentó sin decir nada ya que a su lado está un pelinegro que la miro por un segundo para después mirar al frente –y por ultimo Momoko siéntate a lado del pelirrojo –y entonces las chicas chillaron pero el profesor la ignoro, igualmente que momoko y ni se imutaba en mirar al pelirrojo y eso a él le causaba un poco de gracias.

Bueno con eso las clases pasaron, Miyako y Momoko miraban a la pizarra sin decir nada y Kaoru solo miraba por la ventana como si hubiera algo importante, lo que estuviera afuera.

Que coincidencia –dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo a la chica a su lado –yo no pienso lo mismo –dijo con un poco de frialdad en sus palabras –después de todo no me pediste disculpas ayer –respondió y la chica dejo de escribir.

Disculpa, yo disculparme si tú fuiste el que se tropezó-dijo mirándolo con seriedad en el rostro –yo, si yo fui una víctima –dijo el poniendo una voz de inocencia que obviamente era falsa.

Si claro-dijo la chica –pero si es verdad no tú fuiste la loca que andaba por ahí –dijo ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la chica y la rodeaba un aura negra que daba miedo.

Miyako que estaba mirando al frente, miro un rato a Momoko y la vio hablando con el pelirrojo cuando a ella le pareció un aura negra que demostraba que estaba furiosa y eso le dio un poco de miedo a miyako ya que cuando se enoja ella puede ser muy peligrosa.

Bueno al parecer momoko solo ignoro a brick toda la clase ya que cuando él le quería hablar, ella hacia como si no existiera, lo ignoraba completamente y brick no le gustaba ser ignorado para nada no le gustaba.

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo como dije antes tenía los capítulos escritos pero cambien algunas cosas como verán deben perdonar mi humor negro ya que no sirvo para hacer reír, pero espero que comente o lo lean que yo soy feliz con cualquieras de las dos y recalco YO NUNCA VOY A ABANDONAR ESTE FICS, bueno sin más los dejo nos vemos en el otro capítulo.**

 **Sayonara**


	3. los chicos II

**Hola mis lindas (os) lectoras (os) –se cubre con lo primero que encuentra –como verán me perdido pero no es porque no quería continuar la historia si no porque me quitaron la compu, a las tres semanas me la devolvieron y mi inspiración no venía a ayudarme pero como sabrán prometí no abandonar la historia y estoy cumpliendo mi palabras, sin más les dejo leer en paz.**

 **Miyako PDV**

Después de que el profesor nos indicó donde sentarnos yo miraba de reojo a mis amigas, primero mire a Kaoru que miraba por la ventana, después a Momoko que estaba hablando con un pelirrojo cuando a ella le pareció un aura negra que demostraba que estaba furiosa y eso me dio medio, pero después lo comenzó a ignorar.

Estaba nerviosa como solo estábamos las tres, esto era algo nuevo así que es inevitable no estarlo, suspire y me voltio a conocer a el chico que estaba a tras mío ya porque no admitirlo quería conocer a más personas aparte de mis amigas

–Hola –le dije con una sonrisa.

Al parecer él se sorprendió mucho ya que se tardó en contestarme unos segundos.

–H-Hola –dijo al tímido

 **Boomer PDV**

Estaba tratando de prestar atención al profesor pero no podía, miro a la rubia que se sentaba al frente mío, cuando ella se voltea y me habla.

-Hola –dijo con una sonrisa.

Me quede en shock un rato por dos cosas una porque me pareció hermosa su sonrisa y la segunda porque después de ignorarme ahora me habla, cuando sali de mi shock momentáneo respondía como pude.

-H-Hola –dije algo tímido

-creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, así que comencemos de nuevos ¿te parece? – me pregunto la rubia y yo solo asentí.

-bueno soy miyako, un gusto –dijo la rubia sonriendo.

\- hola miyako, soy boomer –dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Después de eso hablaron normalmente, algunas veces se reían y otras solo se miraban, cuando se daban cuenta de eso se evitaban la mirada.

 **Autora PDV**

Los rubios dejaron de hablar para atender al profesor unas chicas la miraban con odio **(N/A: y como adivinaran son del club de fans de boomer xD)** pero ella no les hacía caso y el solo miraba a la rubia algunas veces pero disimuladamente.

Butch miraba de reojo a Kaoru y otras le manda miradas pervertidas que ella ignoraba completamente, pero en otras ocasiones él y ella cruzaban miradas que las apartaban rápidamente, haciendo que otro grupo de chicas la miran con odio pero ella les mandaba una mirada que decía " _sigan mirándome así y no respondo"_ y eso hacía que las chicas dejaran de mirarla por el miedo, butch que miraba todo se aguantaba las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

Con brick pues el hacía de todo para que la pelirroja le mirara o le dijera algo, pero era inútil pero él no se rendiría así que después seguiría intentando.

Dos rubios que miraban todo se aguantaban la gana de reír por dos razones, una porque la cara frustrada del pelirrojo y la segunda porque la pelirroja también se divertía con la situación del pelirrojo.

 **Momoko PDV**

No voy a negarlo estaba divirtiéndome con la cara de frustración del pelirrojo, aunque sabía que las cosas se pondrían interesantes de ahora en adelantes.

 **Autora PDV**

Las clases trascurrieron normalmente aunque normal no sería la palabra correcta, porque brick seguí molestando a momoko, pero bueno cuando las clases terminaron Kaoru y momoko se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se fueron como almas que lleva el diablo, dejando a miyako con una gotita estilo anime en la cien pero ella se levantó se despido de boomer y se fue a buscar a sus amigas.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato viendo por donde se habían ido las chicas pero cuando vieron a un grupo de chicas yendo a hacia ellos se fueron corriendo, se escondieron por las escaleras cuando las perdieron, butch y boomer se le acercaron a su hermano y comenzaron las preguntas.

-¿puedo saber de dónde conoces a esa chicas? –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara a brick.

\- si porque tú no eres así con las chicas brick –le dijo boomer.

-no sé de qué hablan par de idiotas –dijo a la defensiva cuando recordó cuando la rubia de despido de boomer.

-Además boomer la rubia que se despido de ti era muy bonita –dijo brick para ver la reacción de boomer y boomer se sonrojo.

-y yo pensé que era gay –le dijo brick

Y comenzaron brick se fue corriendo sabiendo que el rubia lo iba a perseguir y efectivamente este iba atrás de el hacía duraron por un rato hasta que los tres vieron a las chicas que los perseguían llegando de nuevo hacia a ellos así que de nuevo comenzó.

Cuando los chicos pensaron que no tenían escapatoria y que esas locas los iban a violar son jalados adentro de un cuarto, los tres por inercia voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver de quien se trataba pero se sorprendieron a ver de quienes se trataban miyako, momoko y Kaoru estaban ahí con ellos.

 **Bueno aquí termino mi capitulo así que como verán estoy muy arrepentida de dejar abandonado mi fics pero téngame paciencia como verán estuve bloqueada por unos días y me llevaron a un lugar donde no tenía internet y no me dejaron llevar la compu así que me dejar sin comunicación, bueno sin más hasta la próxima.**

 **Sayonara**


	4. deuda

**Hola mis lindas (os) lectoras (os), que tal como están bien si pues si más quiero decirle que como estoy arrepentida de haber dejado la historia abandona por un tiempo de regalo les doy el 4 capituloooo, siiii wiiii (como nadie le hace caso se va a su rincón ) comprendan mi locura xD así que ténganme paciencia.**

 **Autora PDV**

Los chicos todavía no podían creer quienes estaban al frente de ellos y seguían en shock por lo tanto las chicas no les prestaban atención solo se aseguraban que no haiga nadie fuera, mirando por entremedio de la puerta.

Bueno parece que ya se fueron –dijo momoko dejando de mirar por la puerta seguida de miyako y kaoru para seguido pararse frente de estas mismas volviendo a hablar –al parecer ya podemos salir –finalizo y miro a los chicos que todavía están en shock, sentados en el suelo.

Como fue que nos metimos en esto-pensó la pelinegra recordando cómo es que lo habían terminado ayudando a ese trio a salir de ese "pequeño".

 **Unos Minutos Antes**

Momoko, miyako y kaoru estaban caminando por los pasillos del instituto conociendo un poco del lugar y conversando de cosas variadas y sin importancia también riendo de estas mismas.

No puedo creer que esté usando esta falda- decía kaoru malhumorada por lo "corta" que era está y cogiendo el frente de la falda bajándoselo un poco, haciendo soltar una risilla pequeña en miyako y momoko.

A mí me gusta además el diseño es lindo –dijo miyako con una sonrisa.

Si es cierto –le siguió momoko consiguiendo un bufido de enfado de parte de kaoru.

Mientras la pelinegra seguía murmurando entre dientes cosas como que " _la falda no le gustaba_ " " _no le quedaba bien_ " haciendo que la rubia y la pelirroja volvieran a reír por el comportamiento de la pelinegra.

Cuando vieron a un grupo de chicas corriendo y gritando como locas a un lado de ellas –pero que les pasa –fue lo primero que pensó la pelirroja cuando vio a los culpables de tremendo alboroto y se sorprendió de ver al mismo pelirrojo insoportable corriendo con un rubio y un pelinegro también.

Pero ella no fue la única sorprendida por miyako igualmente quedo sorprendida de ver al rubio hay como también kaoru después de todo hay entre esos dos chicos ver a su "compañero de asiento", las tres chicas se miraron pero la primera en hablar fue kaoru.

Mi más sentido pésame para ellos –dijo la pelinegra dispuesta a irse pero unas manos la sujetan de los hombros y la detienen.

Miyako y momoko se sentían mal por los dos chicos y mentalmente decidieron ayudarlos, momoko no sabía porque quería ayudarlo y miyako quería ayudar al rubio porque se habían hecho amigos así que porque no.

Pero como vieron a kaoru que se iba a ir la cogieron de los hombros haciendo que girara en el proceso, sabiendo que ella no iba a cooperar pero con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios sabiendo que iban a hacer para que ella cooperara.

Kaoru –le dijo miyako pero kaoru a ver esas sonrisas en su rostro sabiendo perfectamente lo que sus amigas tenían en mente hablo rápidamente.

No, no, no –le dijo la pelinegra moviendo sus brazos para después cruzarlos y volviendo a hablar –ni lo piensen –les dijo pero miyako al ver que no cooperaba sabía algo con que la pelinegra no podría resistirse le puso la cara más tierna que tenía y efectivamente la pelinegra no se resistió con esa cara.

Ahhh –suspiro kaoru después de ver la cara de miyako –okey vamos –les dijo la pelinegra derrotada por la rubia, haciendo esta cogiera las manos de momoko y sonriera victoriosa diciendo " _lo conseguí_ ".

Las chicas después de eso vieron como el grupo de chicas habían encontrado al trio de chicos nuevamente **(N.A: los chicos se habían escondido antes)** , y al final los habían acorralado casi cerca de las escaleras.

Comenzaron a acercarse y escucharon mejor las cosas que decían como " _te amo_ " " _cásate conmigo"_ ese tipo de cosas pero no la dejaban acercarse.

¿Ahora qué hacemos? –pregunto kaoru un poco molesta sobre todo porque la habían "obligado" a hacer cooperar, cuando miyako y momoko pensaban un poco, la rubia vio cerca una puerta y se le ocurrió una idea.

Mira momoko –le dijo la rubia a la pelirroja mirando a la puerta que señalaba la rubia y comprendió lo que le quiso decir la rubia.

Las chicas se las arreglaron para llegar a la puerta sin ser vistas y por el grupo de chicas cuando estuvieron dentro de ese cuarto, miraron como los chicos retrocedían un poco y fue en ese justo momento cuando lo metieron a ese cuarto cerrando la puerta y esperando que las chicas se fueran a buscarlos a otro lado.

 **Momento Actual**

Bueno al parecer ya podemos salir –les dijo la pelirroja a los chicos que hace rato ya estaban de pie viendo lo movimiento de las chicas.

El pelinegro miro a la chica de ojos verdes y claramente sus miradas se encontraron pero esta la aparto rápido y por alguna razón eso lo hizo formar una sonrisa ladida.

Gracias –dijo brick mirando a la pelirroja y esta le sonrió, igualmente como la rubia pero la pelinegra solo asintió, pero momoko pensó que un gracias no era suficiente y por hacerle pagar lo de la noche anterior pensó otra cosa.

Un gracias no bastara –le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y continuo –ahora estamos en deuda –hiso una pausa pensando bien que hacer –así que en algún momento nos lo pagaran y nosotras sabremos cómo lo harán –le dijo.

Los chicos no sabían que decir así que la pelirroja hablo –no se preocupen en el momento adecuado lo sabrán, vámonos ya antes que esas locas vuelvan –dijo así lo hicieron ellas salieron primeras para después salir los chicos detrás de ellas, los chicos no sabían que decir pues tampoco podían decir nada además las chicas ya se fueron y ellos solo pudieron ver por donde se fueron.

 **Los mis linduras si lo se creó que es más largo este capítulo o es idea mi xD bueno sin más les dejo el capítulo 4 que creo que ya se dieron cuenta como se llama y les voy a dejar el link de como es el uniforme .**

 **Sin mas no leemos pronto. Sayonara.**


	5. Quiero conocerte parte I

**Hola mis lindas (os) lectoras (os), volví de entre los muertos para terminar esto y obvio por que no voy a abandonar esta historia , recuerdan que les dije que esta historia es de otra que había creado pues resulta que la cambie entonces esta sale de mi cabeza me tente mucho a cambiarla y lo hice porque me gusta como quedo así pero si quieren saber cómo es la original creada por mi tengo una cuenta en wattpad como** _ **maya-curiosa**_ **y si quieren vayan a ver esa historia, bueno una última cosa es que no subiré capítulos seguidos pero tal vez entre domingos esté el capítulo 6, sin más los dejo que se diviertan leyendo como yo haciendo. Besos sayonara.**

 **Autora PDV**

Han pasado 4 días después de ese _"accidente"_ y los chicos seguían comiéndose la cabeza pensando en que es lo que las chicas les pedirán y no podían pensar con claridad dado que como las chicas se sentaban cerca, los chicos las miraban de reojo bueno en este caso Butch a Kaoru y Brick a momoko, Boomer estaba en su propio mundo con Miyako ellos hablaban de vez en cuando además que se estaban haciendo muy cercano **(N/A: no me maten pero faltan muchos capítulos para que se enamoren o no o-o y otros capítulos para el lemon )** y pues así una hora de clases paso y el profesor se fue dejando que los chicos y chicas ordenaran sus cosas para poder ir a la clase de biología.

Los chicos estaban decididos a hablar con las chicas para aclarar muchas cosas sobre la _"deuda"_ y por alguna razón querían conocerlas más, Butch que se había decidido acercarse para hablarle a Kaoru, se comenzó a acercar y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar una castaña llego y se le colgó del cuello jalándolo atrás y arruinando sus planes, Butch enojado se giró donde la castaña.

Por hiciste eso Miyu! –dijo Butch con enojo hacia la castaña y esta se sorprendió por como la trataba el chico pelinegro ya que él nunca se había enojado porque ella hiciera eso.

Butchy pero dijiste que podía venirte a ver cuando quiera –dijo la castaña mirándolo con un puchero y fijamente con sus ojos azules.

A Butch no le gustaba que lo manipulen así que nunca funcionaba que la chica hiciera esas cara para que deje su enojo, por lo que para hacer que ella se vaya y poder retomar su plan –mejor la trato bien así se va además no sirve de nada que me enoje con ella, a ver si así se me va de encima –pensó y comenzó su cometido.

Mira Miyu estoy ocupado en este momento porque no vuelves mas luego para poder divertirnos –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y susurrándole en el oído lo último, haciendo que la chica se sonrojada mucho y se fuera hecha un tomate de esa clase, el chico suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello, cuando recordó que es lo que iba a hacer antes de que Miyu apareciera se voltio rápido pero las chicas no estaban, volvió a suspirar de cansancio esta vez.

 **Butch PVD**

Por culpa de Miyu se me fue la oportunidad de preguntarle a Kaoru que era lo de la deuda pero ahora que caigo en cuenta es que ni siquiera me mira cuando se sienta a mi lado, las pocas veces que me ha mirado se siente raro pero en vez de ser algo malo es algo bueno.

Pues ahora vámonos –dijo Brick, y Boomer y yo le hicimos caso cogimos nuestras cosas, nos dirigimos a la clase de biología pues ahí también compartimos asiento y aunque sentía que nos va a pasar algo no sabía si era bueno o malo –seguro me estoy volviendo loco o es por mucho juntarme con Boomer –pensé y cuando me di cuentas ya habíamos llego a la clase.

Al entrar Brick se detiene y yo lo miro molesto ya que casi me caigo así que cuando lo iba a insultar escuche una risa y alce la vista, pues era nada menos que las chicas que se veían diferente y mire solo a Kaoru su risa y su aura cambiaron eran tan cálida y linda en cierta forma que lo solo pude pensar una cosa en ese mismo momento –quiero conocerte –pensé y cuando reaccione me adentre como si nada pues no quería que me viera con una cara de idiota en la puerta y la mire de reojo – su risa es linda –lo dije susurrando para mí mismo, cuando me di cuenta mis hermanos estaban a lado mío como si nada hubiera pasado también, entonces llego el maestro, haciendo que todos guardáramos silencio y prestáramos atención.

La mire de reojo de nuevo y pude ver que volvió a ponerse seria y de repente volvió a venir de nuevo a mi cabeza su sonrisa, inconscientemente sonreí también, volví mi vista a frente con la sonrisa en mi rostro.

 **Kaoru PDV**

Será que odio las materias de biología y química pero se me dan bien así que como tenía biología me siento con Momoko y Miyako, para no aburrirme y como llegamos antes, nos sentamos, y comenzamos a conversar, de lo pasa al _"rescatar"_ a los chicos de sus acosadoras.

Si viste sus caras al decir que tenían que pagar la deuda –comenzaron a reír por a ser verdad sus caras eran un poema.

Además que a veces puedes llegar a ser muy mala Momoko –dijo miyako haciendo que riéramos más fuerte, aunque a decir verdad a veces momoko puede ser muy pervertida cuando se lo propone.

Porque siempre es así ellas son como mis hermanas así que nos entendemos y ellas me sacan muchas risas y sonrisas que otras personas no, también han visto muchos lados de mí que me da vergüenza que otras personas vean de mí, pero ellas me quieren como soy y yo a ellas, eso me hace sonreír más natural y con alegría.

Por alguna razón me siento observada pero no le prestó atención así que rio un poco más fuerte cuando nos calmamos las demás personas terminaron de ingresar a la clase y se sentaron en sus asientos, yo volví a mi semblante serio, aunque a veces parezca seria o brusca, soy una linda persona o eso es lo que dice Miyako.

Cuando la clase comenzó me sentía fastidiada de que el profesor hablara tanto así que cuando paso una hora y Miyako estaba mirando como Momoko al frente, pero yo me dedique a mirar por la ventana, cuando escuche que dijo que haríamos un trabajo en grupo fue que le volví a prestar atención.

Chicos van a hacer un trabajo en grupos y yo los voy a escoger –dijo el profesor con uno unos papeles en la mano.

Bueno el primer grupo es Lucas y Michael –dijo cuando termino de decir los grupos dijo los últimos –Brick y Momoko, Miyako y Boomer y por ultimo Butch y Kaoru.

Me quede de piedra cómo es posible que me pase esto a mí –fue lo único que pude pensar y a decir verdad la cara de Miyako y Momoko era mejor que la mía.

 **Bueno ahora no les voy a poner esta nota tan larga si no que es lo para decirles que voy a hacer como votación ya que me resulta difícil elegir a la pareja para el primer lemon ya que tengo un poco de la historia planeada así que díganme su favorita o amenazas okey no, y que los capítulos se subirán los domingo y si no es un domingo un martes pero un día los subo xD, además que este capítulo tendrá dos o tres partes. Bueno si más besos. Sayonara.**


End file.
